Blue Roses, Shattered Dreams
by Chii-hime
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a perfect love that will never end...or will it? See what happens when love becomes routine.


Hey, P-chan here with ANOTHER fanfic. Even though I only have five or six stories posted right now, (and all under a different pen name ^-^) I've written about 15! That might not seem like alot, but for this Usagi-sized author who's only been writing for a year, it's amazing ^-~. I'd like to thank my friend Firefly for always putting up with my sarcasm and for introducing me to the Havoc Fanclub! (I'm #21 - "Founder: Pessimists Anon.") And mucho thanks to Michelle, my trusty editor!  
  
Michelle: Yeah, well, you're a horrible speller and you never use spell check. Thank Kami you have me!  
  
*P-chan sweatdrops as Michelle says "thank turtle"*  
Uh...right. So...on with the show!  
~P-chan  
  
*~&*~&*~&*~&  
Warning: Contains content that may be upsetting for fans of the Usagi/Mamoru relationship ^-~  
*~&*~&*~&*~&  
  
  
Blue Roses, Shattered Dreams  
By Eleven-oh-One  
  
Chapter One: Ignorance is Bliss  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi hummed a jazzy tune as she strolled happily down the sidewalk to the cafe where she was meeting Mamoru. For once, she was actually going to be early to something. The thought of actually being to a date BEFORE Mamo-chan made her smile.  
  
When she reached the cafe, she got a table for two and sat down with a menu. She was trying to decide whether she should get a garden salad with grilled chicken or a cheeseburger when she saw Mamoru come in.   
  
"Mamo-chan!" she called, and gave a little wave to catch his attention. She giggled as he walked over with an expression of complete surprise on his face.   
  
"Wow, you're early!" he exclaimed as he gave her a kiss, like he always did.  
  
"Yes, and so are you. Exactly five minutes early! Were you going to have a drink with your other girlfriend while you waited for me?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Which one?" Mamoru asked with a perfectly straight face. "The brunette, the redhead, or the cross-dresser?" He smiled as Usagi rolled her eyes. Soon the waitress came by with their water.  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
"Almost. How's your garden salad?"  
  
@-----  
  
The garden was the same as always as Mamoru and Usagi strolled along their usual path. It took them through a corner of the rose garden and across a little bridge before ending up right by Mamoru's apartment building. They stopped on the bridge, just like they always did, and kissed.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed happily. "This is perfect. I never want it to end." Mamoru laughed quietly.  
  
"That's what you always say."  
  
@-----  
  
Usagi was late to school Monday, so she didn't get a chance to talk to the girls until lunch.  
  
"Hey, Usa!" Makoto smiled as Usagi walked up.  
  
"How was your date with Mamoru on Saturday?" Ami asked. Usagi frowned.  
  
"But I never told you I had a date..."  
  
"Come on, Usagi!" Minako giggled. "You ALWAYS do!" Usagi laughed with the girls.  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
Makoto suddenly saw a guy walking across the courtyard.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama..."  
  
"He looks like your old boyfriend." The others chorused.  
  
"Actually, he doesn't, but he's pretty cute." Mako smiled mischeviously.  
  
"Whatever, girl," Minako rolled her eyes. She turned to Usagi. "Hey, Mako and I and some other kids are going to the fair this weekend. You want to come?"  
  
"On Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, you want to?"  
  
"Well, maybe..." Usagi hesitated.  
  
"Whatever," Mako shrugged. "Let us know tomorrow."  
  
@-----  
  
"So you don't mind if I go?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well, I'll miss our date."  
  
"We didn't set up a date."  
  
"Yeah, but we ALWAYS have a date on Saturday."  
  
"Oh, well one week off won't hurt."  
  
"Are you SURE it's ok with you, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I'm sure, Usako. Have fun!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
One for the money, Two for the show  
Three to get ready, and Four to go  
I'm not sure how you think you'll do  
I know I'm ready, but are you? 


End file.
